Maneshitsugumi
by Zanzibar1
Summary: This is a sequel to CalicoUmbreon's story Sinsonte. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it pleases those of you who wish that there was a sequel. Enjoy! This is Kamiki's new life in Soul Society and how she and Grimmjow take their new life and meeting. *On Hiatus*
1. New Beginnings

"Zaraki district is a long ways away. What do you plan on doing for the night?"

"I don't really know." Grimmjow shrugged.

"I guess you can stay here." I said. "It's the least I owe you for saving me."

"That sounds like a great idea."

_Author's Note: For those of you who have found your way here from Sinsonte, then I hope you enjoy the sequel that CalicoUmbreon said I could write. CalicoUmbreon is the Beta reader, so hopefully everything is right. Also I would like to thank CalicoUmbreon for allowing me to write a sequel and to use Kamiki as well. Much appreciated! Well enough of that. Enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!_

_Disclaimer: I'm saying this once, I do not own Bleach or Kamiki. Kamiki belongs to CalicoUmbreon and Bleach to Tite Kubo.  
_

I woke up to the sun's rays that were streaming in through the window of the house.

"Snnnnuuuugggghhh."

I startled and looked around to find the source of the snore and spotted a man lying on the floor with a blanket and a pillow.

_Why is he in here?...Oh! I remember! I was attacked by that bandit and he helped me out, then I offered him a place to stay for the night. What was his name again?_

I searched the room searching for inspiration to bring his name to my head. The snoring stopped and the man blinked his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning," he said gruffly.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted.

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot what your name was for a moment and I just remembered," I admitted embarrassed.

"Whatever," he replied.

I got up and went to the bathroom grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. I placed my clothes on the counter and I got into the shower turning it on and letting the warm water run down my body. I groaned in delight.

_The water feels so good! I better get out as soon as I'm done. I'm not sure if Grimmjow would like to take a warm shower, too._

I finished my shower and got out wrapping my towel around me and drying myself off. I pulled on my clothes and wrapped my hair in the towel.

Walking out I said, "You can shower if you want Grimmjow, but I don't think I have any clothes in your size."

He chuckled at me replying, "That's fine. I'll just take a rinse and I'll be on my way."

"Alright."

I made my way outside and tended to my flowers watering and fertilizing them, as well as pulling out any weeds that had decided to take root in my garden.

"These are the flowers you were carrying with you yesterday, aren't they?" I heard Grimmjow ask from behind.

"Yeah, I sell the roots and the flowers in the market," I answered.

I pulled out the last weed and stood up. Turning to face him I tossed the weeds in my hand into the pile near the forest edge where I had started a compost pile. Grimmjow smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered and walked away from my house and me, going to the forest and disappearing in the shadows.

I continued gazing into the darkness hoping he wasn't really leaving me after we had both just found out that we dreamed about the other.

_It is strange, how we both dreamed of each other. Maybe we really did know each other when we were alive, but is he not interested in finding out now? Maybe I said something that offended him… Well, I guess he doesn't have to stay, but I wish he would._

Sullenly I turned back to admire the Ogre Peony's and my work at keeping them watered and weeded.

The birds were singing all around with the wind rustling the leaves. I closed my eyes admiring the bird song and enjoying the sunshine on my face.

"This is the life!" I opened my eyes as a new song joined the others with a slightly different tone in it yet mocking the other birds songs. "I've got a Mockingbird for a neighbor," I commented searching the trees for a glimpse of the bird.

_Yes, you do._

Startled I looked around looking for the voice I had just heard. "Hello? Is anybody out there?"

I waited, but no answer came. _Strange. _I shrugged and went back inside to grab a chair and a book I had picked up while in the market.

**

* * *

**

I wasn't sure how I felt about leaving Kamiki in her house alone in the forest. She had already been attacked by a bandit once, who was to say she wouldn't be again. I stopped about to turn back, _No, maybe we do have some connection from when we were alive, but who's to say if that connection is still there or whether we are still even the same people as we were before. Still I can't help, but wonder what our relationship was and how we met. _

I stopped once again and sighing I looked back the way I had just come. _I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay near her and see if something jogs my memory or in case another bandit attacks her. She doesn't seem able to defend herself. Alright then, I guess I'm going back._

Grimmjow went back into the forest area he had already been through heading back to Kamiki's place.

**

* * *

**

_This book is good! _I thought. _This is my new favorite author… heh, just kidding, it's the first book I've read here and if I read any books when I was alive, then I don't remember them. Great, isn't the first step to insanity talking to myself?_

"I'll go water the flowers," I decided and I went inside to fill up the watering pot. I walked back outside and over to my garden where I watered the flowers growing there.

The birds and animals fell silent in the forest and I looked around.

"Why did everything get so quiet all of a sudden?" I wondered aloud.

A strange cry came through the air and I shivered as a cold chill ran down my spine. Looking around fearfully I couldn't see what had cried out. For that matter, I couldn't see any wildlife anywhere near me at all. Even the Mockingbird had fallen silent, not even attempting to imitate this strange cry. A tree crashed in the forest and I looked in that direction fearful of what was in the forest.

"Who's th…there?" I stammered.

The strange cry pierced the air once again and a tree on the perimeter of the clearing fell to the ground with a crash revealing a strange creature with a hole in its chest and a white mask on its face.

"You must be the source of this tasty spirit power, girl," the creature said.

"Spirit power? What… are you… talking about?" I asked.

The creature shifted, "If you don't know, then don't worry about it. You won't be able to worry soon enough anyways."

The creature lunged forward and the last thing I saw was a large mouth with a smaller mouth inside.

"Uf."

"Are you all right little lady?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes to see the creature fighting something…No, a Soul Reaper… four Soul Reapers. One was wearing the haori of a Captain and had white hair with ice blue eyes and looked to be about 10 years old.

"Hey lady, are you all right?" a female Soul Reaper, whose cleavage was showing, asked.

I nodded still in shock watching as three of the Soul Reapers surrounded the creature striking it when it was open and the fourth stood protectively in front of me.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

The Soul Reaper protecting me looked down and replied, "You don't know what a Hollow is? How long have you been in Seireitei?"

"Not very long," I answered.

"Well then, that is a Hollow. A creature you should stay away from and if you ever see one or hear one in the vicinity you should come straight to the 13 Court Guard Squads and we'll take care of it."

"Yes Sir," I managed to get out still watching the Soul Reapers take down the Hollow.

"What the?" the captain in front of me whispered. He was looking at me funny now and I was unsure of why.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Have you heard of the term Spirit Power before?"

I nodded replying, "Yes, that Hollow thing said something about my Spirit energy being tasty, but I have no idea what spirit energy is."

"Wait here. I'll be back and I'll explain," he said before disappearing and reappearing in front of the Hollow.

He pulled out his sword and struck the Hollow who blocked his attack and countered. The Captain shouted something about Frozen Heavens. An ice dragon trailed out of his sword rising up in front of the captain and the others striking the Hollow and breaking its mask. The Hollow collapsed and began to disintegrate into thin air. I waited, awed by the beauty of the dragon that had appeared from the Captains sword. It disappeared now as he sheathed his sword and came back over to me.

"The ice dragon you saw just now was made up of my spirit energy. You have a tremendous amount and I think you would have a great chance at becoming a Soul Reaper yourself," he said.

"So spirit energy is something inside me?"

"Yes. I'm Captain Hitsugaya by the way and if choose to become a Soul Reaper, then I'll take you to the academy," he offered.

"What would I have to do as a Soul Reaper?" I asked.

"Take down Hollows and send souls in the living world to Seireitei where they won't have to fear becoming Hollows themselves."

"Then yes. I think I'll do that." He nodded and held out his hand. I took hold of it and found myself being pulled along swiftly towards this Soul Reaper Academy that Captain Hitsugaya had just mentioned.

* * *

"Damn. Where are they taking her?" I wondered.

I had heard the creature coming closer and hadn't realized that it was dangerous until the Soul Reapers had arrived and were hacking away at the creature. One of the Soul Reapers I noticed stood in front of Kamiki and wore a captain's haori. He had joined the battle killing the creature after a kind of ice dragon appeared trailing out of his sword. After the battle the Captain had started talking to Kamiki once more and then she took his hand and they left, _but where did they go?_ _Well, I suppose she doesn't require my protection anymore, but I think I'll stay and wait for her to come back. _

_Author's Note: Hey guys and I hope all of CalicoUmbreon's readers managed to find this story if they wanted a sequel written. I hope this story lives up to everyone's expectations and please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Please Review! thanks again CalicoUmbreon for allowing me to continue this story in a sequel!  
_


	2. Soul Reaper Academy Grand Tour

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating quickly! I've had a lot going on and hadn't finished the chapter. I hope that those of you who have found this story will review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks to those of you who read it and favorited or reviewed the last chapter! I don't have anything else to say other than CalicoUmbreon owns Kamiki, not me and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I think I said in the last chapter that this applies to the entire story, but I just wanted to make that clear. Thank you CalicoUmbreon for beta reading the chapters! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

_Where in all of hell is she? _I thought. _I think I've been standing here for__five hours! Why did that soul reaper captain take her away in the first place? She can't have done something to make them think she's a threat. Hmm, but why else would they take her away?_

Hearing a noise I looked up only to see a squirrel running through the wreckage of the flower garden. I closed my eyes again waiting for the familiar sense of Kamiki to appear.

I opened my eyes in frustration, _Okay, I'm done waiting. I'm going to go look for her. Maybe I'll ask around town and see if they would know why the Soul Reapers did what they did._

I left the forest silently making my way to the path and to the town. I first came upon an old woman who was watering some potted plants in front of her house.

"Hey, do you have any idea why Soul Reapers would take someone away and not return?" I asked.

"Whatever are you talking about dear? Soul Reapers only kill the Hollows that occasionally attack the villages. Unless this person had potential as a soul reaper, then there isn't any other reason they would take whoever you're talking about," the woman slowly replied.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Potential? Aren't Soul Reapers just people who have swords and know how to use them?"

"No, there is some Soul Reaper Academy where people can sign up and attend in the hopes of one day becoming a Soul Reaper," the wizened old woman answered.

"So, where might this academy be?" I asked trying to keep control of my frustration with the woman. She wasn't telling me where Kamiki was and she was infuriating me.

"Oh, I believe the sign ups are over…over at…now where were they again?" she asked herself.

I was losing my patience with this woman. No matter how old she was, I wasn't sure about how long my frustration could stay bottled up inside me.

"Can you tell me where they are or do I need to go ask someone else?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Oh… well…Oh! I remember now. The sign ups are over by the gate into Seireitei," she said.

"Finally," I grumbled. "Thanks."

I took off at a jog heading towards the large walls that could be seen over the village.

**

* * *

**

We landed next to the wall that led to Seireitei and I looked around curiously, never actually having ever been here.

"Come with me, Miss.," Captain Hitsugaya instructed putting me down on my feet.

"Uh, sure," I replied looking around as I followed him through the gate into Seireitei. "Wow."

He led me through the gate to a small stand to the side.

"Good Afternoon, do you wish to sign up for the Soul Reaper Academy?" a bored Soul Reaper asked.

Captain Hitsugaya stopped and motioned for me to go to the Soul Reaper.

"Yes, please," I said.

"Name," he asked.

"Kamiki Tenshi."

"Right, sign here," he pointed at the paper. I took the pen and signed my name on the line. He took the paper when I was done and handed me a red folded uniform. "Here's your uniform and…"

"Don't worry. I'll show her to the Academy," Captain Hitsugaya said gesturing to come with him.

"Yes sir," the Soul Reaper replied saluting.

I followed the Captain down many corridors that all looked the same to me, yet everyone I saw looked as if they knew exactly where they were. _Maybe Soul Reapers can see something that ordinary people like me can't and that's how they get around without getting lost. _

"Umm… Captain? How do you find your way around here?" I hoped that if I asked, then maybe I could satiate my curiosity.

"Hmm?" he turned his head, "Sorry, What did you say?"

"Umm…nothing," I answered, suddenly feeling stupid for asking the question.

The Captain turned back to face forward continuing without a word. A few minutes later he stopped in front of a large set of gates that were wide open revealing a two story building behind it.

"Here you go," he said and nodded towards the building.

I nodded saying my thanks and walked in to find a female Soul Reaper in the uniform I had in my hands.

"If you'll come with me, then I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in. Another student will take you on a tour of the Academy later," she said bitterly.

I nodded stunned at the bitterness in her voice, but I found myself admiring the way her blonde hair flowed endlessly down her back to her waist and had a red streak dyed in it on the left side. As she walked away I found I had to jog to keep up with her and by the time we got to the dorms I was out of breath and I stood with my hands on knees gasping for air.

_I must be really out of shape. That's embarrassing, but that was a ton of stairs for what looked like a two story building outside._

Luckily she was ignoring me and had rapped a hand on the door.

"Are you in Treesa?" she curtly asked.

"Yeah! Hold on!" a voice called from inside.

I heard a chair slide back and scrambling as well as a hard thump and more scrambling. The door opened to show another girl with slightly disheveled hair brown curly hair and a few ink stains on her uniform.

"Hey Liz," she greeted.

"The newbies your new roommate," Liz informed, "and how many times do I need to say it! My name is Elizabeth, not Liz."

She stalked away with her muscles tensed and her face turning red in anger. I watched her leave with amazement.

_Wow, was it just me or does that girl seriously need to work on her anger management issues._

"Ahh, that means I don't have the room to myself anymore," Treesa groaned. "Oh well. I'm Treesa . Nice to meet you."

"Kamiki," I replied.

"Well come on in then. This is your room now as well, so don't be shy," Treesa invited, opening the door wider.

I stepped into the room maneuvering around stacks of books and papers.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been studying like crazy. There are so many Bakudos and Kudos to memorize! You even have to memorize the higher level ones even if you're never going to be able to use them until you're 150. How stupid is that?"

"Stupid," I agreed. "So who am I supposed to go to for a tour of the Academy?"

"Oh damn, that's me isn't it. Well okay, change into those first and then we'll be on our way," she said.

**

* * *

**

I finally reached the gate into Seireitei and asked the Soul Reaper to the side whether he had seen a captain level Soul Reaper with a girl going to the Academy and he said she had already gone.

_Agh, now how in the hell am I suppose to find out how our dreams connect? What, am I supposed to sign up for this Academy thing too? _I looked into Seireitei and considered the idea, _maybe becoming a Soul Reaper isn't such a bad thing. Sure beats beating up bandits in the forest all day. Ah, what the hell._

"Can I sign up for the Soul Reaper Academy?" I asked the Soul Reaper.

"Sure. Name?" he asked.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" I answered.

He wrote down my name and then held out the pen, "Please sign here."

I took the pen and signed my name below the printed version of my name.

"here's your uniform and… Hey, Hanatarou!"

"Yeah?" a boy came over.

"Show him where the Soul Reaper Academy is," the Soul Reaper ordered.

"Sure," Hanatarou said. "Follow me Mr. uhhh…"

"Grimmjow," I introduced myself.

"Follow me Mr. Grimmjow."

I did and I was so done with his small talk that I was ready to bash him into the wall by the time he showed me into the dorms and to my dorm room. When he left I felt every muscle in my body release the tense pressure I had been building up on during our talk.

"Uh, hello? Newbie? Hey Dude! Wake up!" a voice said.

I snapped out of my focus and realized that the guy in front of me had been talking and I hadn't heard a thing.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"Change into your uniform, so I can give you the stupid tour and be done with it," he ordered.

Grimmjow bit back a nasty retort and obediently went inside the room and changed throwing his clothes on the empty bed. _This had better be worth it to find Kamiki. I just can't get her out of my head. Agh, this is so annoying!_

"Hey, you ready yet?"

"Quit nagging and give me a chance would ya!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Sure man, just hurry it up already."

_If I have to listen to this guy for the duration of my stay, I'm going to end up killing him. Why is he the roommate I'm staying with? I hope Kamiki doesn't have to deal with someone like this._

He finished changing and joined Hanatarou on the grand tour of the academy.

**

* * *

**

"And this is the last place. This is the room that you'll spend time in for your graduation," she said opening a door.

I peered around the room, "What's so special about this place?"

"Dunno, the only thing we're told is that when you spend a certain amount of time in here for graduation you will meet your inner spirit which will reveal to you your Zanpaktou," Treesa answered.

"I wonder what my Zanpaktou will look like," I wondered aloud.

Treesa giggled, "Who knows. It will reflect you as a person by its shape and attacks in Shikai form and bankai form if you ever reach it."

"Shikai and Bankai?"

"Your Zanpaktou has it's easy to carry form which is what you see all the soul reapers with their swords, but then the Zanpaktou can transform through an incantation and your spirit energy into its second level, the Shikai form. The Bankai form is a rare form that mainly only Captains and lieutenants can achieve and it takes a tremendous amount of power as well," she explained. "And rumor has it that only your Zanpaktou's inner being can teach you how to use your Bankai. Lieutenant Renji Abarai has an amazing Bankai, but unfortunately I've only had one look at it from far away when the substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki invaded Seireitei to save Rukia Kuchiki, but it's freaking awesome!"

"Wow, I wonder what mine will look like and what I'll be able to do with it," I wondered.

"That's always the mystery, but we don't need to worry about that until later. Come on, I'm getting hungry and the dinner bell is about to ring soon anyways," Treesa said grabbing my hands and pulling me away from the door we went back the way we came.

"Hey Treesa, What's a Substitute Soul Reaper?" I asked walking along beside her.

Treesa shrugged, "The only thing that we know is that Ichigo Kurosaki isn't a full Soul Reaper because he's still got a living body in the real world. Other than that, we have no idea."

"Hmm, I wonder why he's a Soul Reaper even though he's not dead," I muttered.

"Who knows and who cares?" Treesa said, "Now come on, I'm starved."

_Author's Note: Hope you all liked the chapter and please don't forget to review!_


	3. Forgotten Memories

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating sooner! And don't forget to review at the end. I appreciate it when people take the time to review especially when I have anonymous reviewing enabled. Thanks for reading. Please Enjoy!_

The teacher finished handing out the paper and everyone was looking at it with mixed expressions of boredom, exhilaration, and disbelief. The teacher walked back to the front of the room and turned around to give us our homework assignment before the bell rang.

"Memorize these incantations for our next class. You won't be allowed to use any Bakudo's or Kido's until you know the incantation for each and can recite it off the top of your head without hesitation," our teacher told us.

"How long are these things?" I asked Treesa, gaping at the list with ten different Bakudos.

Treesa only groaned, "Long enough! They never give us any light work around here. I really can't wait to start shooting on the range! Rumor has it that explosions happen so often on the firing range that class is usually canceled for the rest of the day!"

I looked out the window at the firing range and witnessed a small explosion and two teachers running over to take care of it. I giggled, "I don't think that rumor is all that true, Treesa."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

I pointed out the window to the range where the soul reapers had put out the fire and a class was now continuing to fire on the range.

She groaned, "Oh, well…That's okay. At least we can release our anger and frustration during that class."

I smiled, "That's probably a more reasonable assumption."

"Yeah, maybe just a little," she replied.

One thing I had noticed about Treesa is that she is quite the little rumor monger and information seeker. From what I had heard of the 13 court guard squads she would probably fit in best at the Information and Research Bureau under the Captain who ran that squad. Me? I don't know yet. Maybe a calm squad such as one of the two Twin bladed captains I'd heard about. They seemed to be laid back and relaxed unlike some of the squads that are known for their ferocity and competitions when it comes to a fight.

"Hey, Kamiki! Yoohoo! Anybody home?" Treesa snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I startled, jumping in my seat, "What? Oh sorry, Treesa. Guess I just kind of spaced off while thinking."

She stood up and leaned on my desk so she was eye level. "Oh? And what might you be thinking about? Did you see someone cute in the corridors that you might like? Or maybe you're starting to think Captain Kuchiki is actually really cute."

"No, it's not that and is Captain Kuchiki the one with the funny looking hair thingies and the scarf?" I was trying to remember who Captain Kuchiki was and I know I'd seen a picture, but for some reason his face wouldn't stick in my mind.

"They are not funny looking!" she snapped. "They're beautiful and tell everyone around him that he is a part of the Kuchiki family! And yes he also has a scarf that is the same color and he is just gorgeous, though he could use an attitude adjustor."

I smirked at the comment.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"Just you. You think he's really cute, but then you want him to change his attitude. Ever heard of loving someone for their personality and not their looks?" I replied.

"Humph," she answered turning away and folding her. "He's still cute though."

"I'm sure he is. Now, can we go? Everyone else has already left for lunch," I requested getting up and gathering up my things.

"No! Not until you say Captain Kuchiki is cute," she answered.

"Alright, more lunch for me I suppose," I replied already waving to her as I left the room.

I heard scuffling inside the classroom as I walked down the hallway and then she was right by my side heading for lunch as fast as she could. I smirked again wondering if she was always like this before coming to the Soul Society.

I looked around the lunch room from the doorway and wondered where Kamiki was. Lunch had started 10 minutes ago and she still wasn't here.

_Urgh! Come on, you could make my life just a little easier if you would just come to lunch on time. Well, I might as well eat while I'm waiting._

I got into the lunch line and received my first portion of food when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You still haven't said he's cute!" a girl said.

"Why do I have to say someone is cute when I can barely remember what he looks like and not to mention he's probably hundreds of years older than us," Kamiki replied with a somewhat disgusted look.

I could hear the girl with her starting to stutter and break up sentences, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that I had found Kamiki. I turned around to face her.

"Hello Kamiki," I greeted.

She turned to look up at me, "Grimmjow? I didn't know you were also planning to come to the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Same for you. What brings you here?" I asked already knowing that the soul reapers had brought her here.

"Well I was attacked by a Hollow and some Soul Reapers saved me. One of the captains mentioned that I had a lot of Spirit energy and suggested that I attend the Academy since I would be safer here from Hollows looking for that energy."

"Oh, well, I just heard a rumor after I left; that the Soul Reaper Academy taught people to become Soul Reapers and that they fight off Hollows and renegades. So feeling a little restless I decided to come here in the hopes of some more fighting," I lied to her. _Man, I hope she doesn't realize that I came here to see her again. That would be embarrassing not to mention humiliating._

"That makes sense seeing as you saved me from that bandit before. You're a good fighter too, so that was probably a smart choice," she replied with a smile.

I grimaced, "Yep."

"Uh, I take it you two know each other then," Treesa observed, looking between us.

"Oh, sorry, Treesa. Treesa, this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow, this is Treesa," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow!" Treesa greeted enthusiastically.

"Uh, sure."

"So anyways, Grimmjow…"

"Do you want some of this food or not Pal?"

I turned around to find one of the lunch ladies glaring at me for holding up the line. I held out my plate and accepted whatever she put on it. _Damn her for interrupting our conversation. She had no right! _

"Do you want to sit with us to eat?" Kamiki asked.

I turned back to her suddenly not minding the interruption, "Sure. Don't know anyone else yet, so why not."

I followed them to table outside under the trees and sat quietly listening to the conversation with my head in my left hand and my fork with food on it in the other.

_He seems so quiet. I wonder if he's upset or something. _Studying him more closely I mentally shook off the feeling. _He's not upset. No, he's…thinking? Is Grimmjow really that kind of person to just think? That just doesn't seem like…him. What am I basing this off of? Past memories maybe…Agh! This is so weird! _

"So?" Treesa interrupted my thoughts.

I scooped up another bite from my meal. "So…What?"

"Do you think Captain Kuchiki is cute?" she bluntly asked and I could only roll my eyes at her.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Grimmjow had tensed at that question. I glanced at him, not turning my head and wondered why he may have done that. "I already told you before, Treesa. I don't really remember what he looks like other than his little hair thingies plus the fact that we have already gone over this three times now!"

"They're not hair thingies!" she protested. "They're…well…nice hair thingies."

I failed to hold in the laughter that came out at that comment. Clutching my sides I fell out of my seat backwards and lay on the ground laughing to the point where it was hard to breathe.

"Well what else can I call them!" she asked flushing in embarrassment, "I don't rightly know what they're actually called!"

_Oh, Treesa. You're absolutely hysterical!_

"Stop laughing!" she commanded. I think she was slightly flustered. "You're embarrassing me!"

"You say that now after your slip."

Treesa looked at Grimmjow who was only listening to the conversation. She glared and growled, "You had better not start laughing with her."

Grimmjow looked at her and slightly recoiled from the glare he was receiving. "No laughing here! Promise!" he quickly stated with his hands in the air.

Treesa seemed satisfied and she turned her glare over to me waiting for the laughter to die away.

"You done?" she asked still glaring.

I burst out laughing again, but this time at the glare she was giving me. I quieted down again, this time quicker and smiled at Treesa giving her a shrug, still on the ground. She raised her eyebrows giving me a questioning look. I pulled myself back up to my feet and sat back down at the bench.

"Sorry, that second time was you glaring at me that was so funny," I mentioned.

"So now you find my face funny? Well ha ha."

I groaned, "Awwww, don't be like that. Is it not okay to laugh at one's friend every once in a while?"

Treesa's glare broke and she started laughing and held out a hand to help me back up. "Man, okay…you win." Now only chuckling she said, "You should see the look on your face!"

I rolled my eyes causing her to laugh even harder. "Hey Grimmjow, do you think the lunch ladies slipped some laughing potion or something into our food?"

Grimmjow smiled and teasingly said, "Naw, I think it's just you two."

"Fine," I pretended to take offense by folding my arms and turning from him. "Then maybe we should get you laughing to prove the point."

I tackled him out of his seat and onto the grass trying to find his side to tickle or another ticklish part of his body. He fended me off simply by pushing me into his lap and restrained my arms by wrapping his arms around me. I looked over my shoulder in astonishment that he was able to do that so quickly.

"Heh, I think our little theory before on knowing each other while alive is starting to really make sense," he commented.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that?"

He turned me in his lap so that he was holding me bridal style. "Our teasing and perceptiveness of what the other is going to do."

Treesa just stared at us confused. "Did I miss something?"

We turned our heads to face her and both of us blushed at acting like we were in front of Treesa. I pulled myself out of his arms and sat next to him on the grass.

I looked at him and asked, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "How about you tell her."

"Alright," I replied. I looked down at my feet, _How should I explain this? We've both had dreams about each other and when we met in Soul Society for the first time we felt like we knew each other. Well, it could be better, but I suppose that is the gist of it. _

"Well, we've both had dreams about each other and we never gave them much thought until one day we met each other and we began to think that maybe when we were still alive we could've possibly known each other."

_Heh, that was certainly a better explanation than what I first thought I would say._

She lit up and I could've sworn she almost had a faint glow about her like a light bulb switching on. "I've heard of that before!"

"Really?" we asked simultaneously.

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"And?" I gestured.

"And what. I've only heard of that situation. Sometimes people come to Soul Society with memories and sometimes they don't. In your cases you came without your memory, but your body and soul still remember each other even when your mind doesn't," she explained.

I tilted my head to the left slightly confused from that description and Grimmjow's forehead twitched.

Looking at Grimmjow, I noticed the twitch and asked him if he was okay.

"Uh, yeah I suppose, but that didn't make much sense to me. I don't know how much sense all that made to you, but I was completely lost."

"And you are trying to become a Soul Reaper," Treesa scoffed. "You're going to have a hard time in class."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, perplexed.

"You haven't heard some of the teachers talk at this school. They'll say things like I just said, but in a whole other manner that makes it less educational and more confusing."

"But shouldn't they…"

"Be teaching?" she finished. "Yeah, but they don't seem to understand that concept very well."

"Well that's messed up," Grimmjow said.

"No kidding," she sighed. "Ah well. Nothing much we can do about that, so we might as well live with it as best as we can."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and start of classes.

"What do you have next Grimmjow?" Treesa asked enthusiastically.

"Strategic planning. You guys?"

"Study hall," we replied.

_Grimmjow seemed bummed and I'm guessing he was hoping to have the next class with one of us. Of course maybe it's for the better that we don't have a class together in order to not distract one another._

"I guess we'll see you later then. Bye Grimmy!" Treesa waved goodbye after she had gotten up and started to walk away towards a trash can to dump her trash.

I giggled at the nickname and noticed him glaring at me, but not in a hard manner, but a cool and kind, yet teasing, manner.

"Bye," I said simply before hurrying to catch up with her.

I looked back once as I got to the doors leading back inside. Grimmjow was just getting up and gathering his stuff to go to class. I turned back and jogged to catch up to Treesa who was just entering study hall.

Halfway through Study Hall I looked up at the clock and back down at my paper. Between Treesa's chatter and my thoughts I hadn't gotten much work done. To add to the matter I had a headache forming in my head.

_I should go to the nurse's office or whatever they have for medicinal purposes here and get some painkillers. _

"Hey Treesa, is there a nurse's office or something around here?" I asked, interrupting her.

She thought for a moment and replied, "Yeah, I think so. If you go to the front of the school on the right hand side of the front entrance is the nurse's office, I believe. I've never actually had to go there so I'm not entirely sure...Hey! Are you...?"

I was already up and out of my seat before she had finished the question I had left the room and was making my way to the front of the school when I stopped when I saw a blank face in my mind. A guy with short orange colored hair. Feelings of resentment and confusion rose inside of me. It was exruciating and I have to say extremely abnormal.

_Who is that guy and why do I feel such resentment towards him? Is this someone from my past? If it is who is he and what is his connection to me? I wonder if Grimmjow would know? I'll ask him once I get rid of this headache._

I made it to the nurse's office and a young Soul Reaper greeted me with enthusiasm.

"Hello, my name is Hanatarou! How can I help you?" he introduced with a large smile.

I covered my ears. "First off, lower your voice and second could I have something for my killer headache."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he quietly whispered.

I shook my head. " You didn't know, so I forgive you."

"Now, a headache? Hold on." He went into the next room and I could hear him rummaging around in cabinets. He came back carrying a couple pills. "Try these and lie down on the bed over there until they take effect. Then you can go back to class."

I did as I was instructed and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water and lay down on the soft bed. I looked over at the Soul Reaper and marveled at how young he was.

"Umm...Hanatarou, right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Is there something else?"

I shook my head, "No, I was just wondering how you became a soul Reaper at such a young age...if you don't mind my asking of course."

"Oh, I don't mind. I was brought to Soul Society and I had an odd interest in healing every wound I came across and when I came across a Soul Reaper injured in Raikongai I nursed him back to health and then helped him back to Seireitei and they asked if I would like to stay and become a part of the fourth squad and use my potential to help them out. So that's how I came to be here. And well, I'm not the best in the fourth squad, but I make myself useful were I can. Anyways, you should rest and let yourself relax."

I turned my head back to look up at the ceiling and he walked into the other room to leave me alone for some time. I closed my eyes hoping to relax better that way and entered into a fantasy world.

_I was trapped in a forest clearing with mist clinging to everything and a beuatiful night sky lit up by stars twinkling in their different areas of the universe. I walked forward and the mist cleared to reveal a boulder in the middle of the clearing that I was in. _

_"What is going on? I 'm at the Soul Reaper Academy aren't I?"_

_The familiar cry of a bird broke the silence of the night. It warbled many bird cries into one and yet made it sound completely natural to the point where I almost believed it to be an entirely new bird._

_"A mockingbird. How nice it sounds," I said closing my eyes and listening to the song. _

_The song got louder as it came closer. I opened my eyes and looked around searching for the source, but even when I felt as if the bird was singing its song right next to me, I couldn't see it. I suddenly notice the mist that had been driven away by my presence was returning swiftly and I felt like it was suffocating me. I clawed outwards and fought against it with every bit of strength I had until..._

I shot up on the bed and looked around adrenaline rushing through my body.

"Is everything okay?"

I turned and found Hanatarou standing at the doorway a concerned look on his face. I looked up at the clock and swore when I noticed the time.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded.

Hanatarou replied sheepishly, "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to interrupt you. I figured it would be good for you and took the liberty of excusing you from your classes for the day. Your friend Treesa brought your belongings after Study Hall and asked how you were. I told her you were sleeping off a small illness and not to disturb you. By the way how are you feeling?"

I tried to relax my body, but the dream I just had felt too real when I thought about it. I looked down at my body and realized I was sweating something furious and turned back to Hanatarou.

"Do you have a towel?" I asked.

"Yep." He fled back into the back room and came back with a small white towel that he handed to me and I wiped myself dry. "Are you feeling better?"

I crossed my legs and slouched forward. "You said you excused me for the rest of the day?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'll just take my stuff and go back to my dorm. Is that okay?"

He nodded and picked up my stuff while I slowly rose to my feet and took it from him.

"Thanks, Hanatarou."

"It was my pleasure. If you need anything else either I'll be here or someone else from Squad 4 will be here. Feel free to come at any time of the day or night."

I nodded and left. More questions filling my brain than before and most likely another headache on the way. Back in my dorm I let my things fall to the ground beside my bed and fell onto it not caring about changing clothes or slipping under the covers. I just needed some time alone to contemplate what was circling round and round in my mind, but didn't get the chance as I fell asleep as soon as I set my head on my pillow.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Please leave me a review on what you think and I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and again sorry for the late update. _


	4. Headaches and Mockingbirds

_Author's Note: Please review at the end! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Made a minor description change for those looking back at this chapter. _

I had woken up the next morning without a headache which I was absolutely grateful for my good fortune. Unfortunately I now had to make up the work in the classes that I had missed.

_I would still like to know where that forest was and what was up with that fog. _I felt a shiver run down my spine. _Does it have something to do with my past? Does the mockingbird signify something that happened that my mind is suppressing? _I stared out the window of the classroom trying to figure out everything that had happened the other day.

"Kamiki!"

"Huh! What?" I answered looking around wildly.

"First, pay attention! Second, recite the kidou spell I just had the class write down while you were day dreaming."

I chuckled nervously at my dilemma. "I'm sorry sensei, but I was day dreaming like you said, so I missed it."

The teacher gave a small smile and nodded. "At least you are honest unlike some of these other fools who think they can get away with crap like that."

I merely blinked in astonishment, but didn't pursue any thoughts on the matter. I still had unanswered questions in my mind. Of course I probably wouldn't come up with any answers anytime soon.

The day had passed by quickly, but I had yet to answer a single question. Only did I remember that I was going to ask Grimmjow a question after classes were over, but I had forgotten what the question was. I would ask him if it came back later. I also had a headache starting again and decided to go down to Hanatarou to get something before it became too painful.

Much to my dismay Hanatarou wasn't the one on duty when I arrived, but the female soul reaper was kind enough to give me the requested pain killers. Of course she had told me to lie down and rest while it took effect, but I only sat not wanting to spend the night in the nurse's office.

The female soul reaper turned to look at me from where she sat reading and frowned.

"Are you feeling okay dear? You don't look too good and if I'm correct it has nothing to do with the headache."

"Huh?"

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" she asked kindly. "You may find that I can help."

I looked up and shrugged. "I don't know…It started yesterday with the massive headache and when I fell asleep in here after taking the painkillers I came upon some forest clearing with a single mockingbird flying around singing somewhere in the mist. It all felt so…real…"

She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. If I'm understanding correctly then that is most likely your inner world. I know just the thing that will get rid of that headache now. Painkillers won't work on it after a while."

She left the room leaving me even more confused than before only to return a few minutes later with one of the teachers in tow.

"Kamiki, describe what you felt in this dream you told Sakura about," the teacher ordered.

I nodded and described how real the place felt and how the mist opened to reveal the clearing and when the mockingbird sounded as though it was right next to me the fog had covered everything again. How it felt as though I was choking in the fog.

"That's the symptoms alright," the teacher told Sakura.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled, "I mean that your zanpaktou is calling to you trying to get your attention yet you have not figured out how to reach it yet. Don't worry, that's what we bring soul reapers all to this place for."

I realized what she was saying now. I was to have my own zanpaktou! My very own! I hadn't even thought of how you gained your zanpaktou other than the room Treesa had shown me on the first day. My face brightened, but then fell. _How was I supposed to obtain my zanpaktou? Did I have to go through some special training? What will it be like? What will it be like?_

_Whatever your inner soul is like._

_What in the world? _I spun around looking for the one who had said that.

The teacher frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Did someone just say something?" I asked which startled the teacher and squad 4 member.

"What did you say your name was?"

I just stared blankly at her. "I didn't, but it's Kamiki Tenshi."

"Well, Kamiki, I suggest we get you to the summoning chamber," she said kindly standing up and going to the door.

I stood up and followed her with Sakura following behind. We walked along the halls to the empty room. _Does this mean that I'm to graduate early? But I don't understand…I've only just gotten here, so how could I possibly be ready?_

"Umm…does this mean that I'll be graduating earlier than usual?" I tentatively asked.

The teacher slid open the door without a word. "Inside."

I obeyed and walked in. That's when I realized that there was some sort of power emanating from the center of the room that I hadn't noticed before.

"What…What is this?" I asked no one in particular and I didn't even hear the door shut as I fell to the ground in the wake of the emanating power.

* * *

I knocked on the door to her room and stood there impatiently waiting for it to open. When it did open Treesa was there to greet me.

"Hello, Treesa. Where's Kamiki?" I asked.

"I think she went to get some painkillers for her headache before it got as bad as yesterday. I don't know if they made her sleep there or if she's just resting while the medicine kicks in, but she hasn't gotten back yet."

"Oh…Okay, thanks."

"No prob!" she answered cheerfully.

I left her at the door and walked away in thought. _I suppose I could go see her at the medical office, but then again she's probably fine…Why am I even feeling this protective of her? Why?_

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes to discover the same mist that I had seen in my dream before surrounding me. _

"_What the…Where am I?" I asked my surroundings. "Is this just another dream or am I really here?"_

"_Well, it could be either, now couldn't it? Besides either way it's still the same place. And geez you took your sweet little time to finally notice me."_

"_Who's there?" I asked._

"_Don't you know already? Or are you just slow on the uptake?"_

_That hit a nerve and I pushed myself up from the ground to observe my surroundings. To my amazement the mist cleared away from me leaving me in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a forest of pine trees with a stream bubbling along and a boulder where a bird was perched…no not a bird…an angel…_

_I took in the beautiful sight of the humanoid creature in front of me. She had waist length, feathery, black, and silver hair. A white Greek style dress with a belt made of black feathers surrounding her waist. Her wings flared slightly to either side showing off the grey wings with varying white streaks and a large splotch of white near the middle joint on each wing. In her hand was a single feather and she twirled it between thumb and index finger while allowing me to get a grasp on the situation._

"_Are you my Zanpaktou?" I inquired almost needlessly. Deep down I knew exactly who this beautiful angel was, but I had never acknowledged the truth before. I had never bothered to get to know her. I felt as though somehow I had forgotten the first time we had ever met. Like I had met her before becoming a soul reaper…Is that even possible?_

"_It most certainly is," she said flapping her wings a little._

_I noticed as the dress fluttered on her that she had no sandals or shoes on her bare feet that rested against the rough granite rock. _

"_Well," she stated._

"_Well, what?"_

_She sighed, "Well, I suppose not everyone knows the drill."_

"_What drill?"_

"_Oh, I don't know maybe 'what's your name? Where am I? What are you? Why are you here?' You know the typical questions asked by all to those like me," She listed off on her fingers each time she mentioned a new one. "Well."_

_I tried to remove my eyes from hers, but found that I was entranced. "I feel as though I already know you…like we've already been introduced once before."_

_The angel smiled. "Uh…not necessarily. Maybe you've met… a counterpart, but I suppose I'll allow you to figure that one out on your own."_

"_Then what's your name?"_

_The angel gave me a smile, "Now we are getting somewhere. My name is Maneshitsugumi and I am your zanpaktou."_

_I smiled in return, but hesitated, "Wait there's nothing I have to do before I get you?"_

"_Pfft, what is there for you to do? You are still inexperienced and I called upon you earlier than most zanpaktou's ordinarily would. No, there is nothing you will have to do to obtain me, but don't expect it to be this easy when you think about obtaining the Shikai or Bankai of myself. You can count on it that I won't go easy on you then. For now sleep."_

_The air filled with the music of a mockingbird and the natural sounds of any forest as I was lulled back into a slumber where I sat. Before I fell under the calm peaceful lull of darkness entirely, I felt the soft trickle of a feather in my hand. _

_Author's Note: Only changed Maneshitsugumi's description. I realized I had gotten the coloring wrong on her wings._


	5. Questions and No Answers

_Author's Note: Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! Don't forget to review at the end of this one. And for those who read my note on my profile my surgery was a success. I'm in pain sometimes, but it's totally worth it and the pain meds seem to not be making me groggy or anything, so I'm hoping to be able to continue writing. Enjoy!_

I was in Treesa's and my room recovering from going to my inner world as the teacher who had been with me called it when I woke up. I had found a zanpaktou in my hand and I was sprawled on the floor from where I had collapsed. I had barely been able to move as it had been my first time in my inner world and I had pulled my zanpaktou, Maneshitsugumi, out.

I sat up bringing one knee to my chest and wrapping my arm around it while I gazed to the side at Maneshitsugumi who was right beside me when the door burst open. My head whipped to face the door only to see Treesa bound in.

"Kamiki! There you are!" she exclaimed. "Grimmjow was looking for you yesterday."

_Oh and that's the other thing. I was in my inner world for the entire night even though it felt only like I was there for maybe half an hour. It seems time was faster in my inner world, but the teacher said that it was normal for the first time to take a while. Of course I could've just been unconscious for a time because of pure exhaustion._

"Oh, was he? I'll go find him later," I replied.

Treesa cocked an eyebrow and walked over to me.

"What?" I asked.

She placed a hand on my forehead and brought her face really close to mine. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're acting…different."

I shrugged, "Well, I am a little tired."

"Why would that be? You don't have a cold do you? You don't feel as though you have a fever," she lamented pulling her hand away.

I looked down at Maneshitsugumi and placed a hand on her raising her up to show to Treesa. Her jaw dropped as she looked between me and the zanpaktou.

"REALLY! I can't believe it! How could you get your zanpaktou this early?"

I shrugged again. "Well…I'm not entirely sure. The teacher who put me to the task told me the headaches were symptoms of my zanpaktou calling to me and Maneshitsugumi even said she called me earlier than most zanpaktou's normally do."

"Kamiki that's great! Congratulations! Did you say your zanpaktou's name was Maneshitsugumi?"

I nodded. She was beaming all over for my accomplishment and she pumped her fist in the air. "Sweet! I love her name! Mockingbird…I wonder what your Shikai and Bankai will look like. I bet it will look cool! Awww…but that means you won't have as many years left until you're out of the academy that is if you can get everything done in a smaller amount of time. You have to learn the spells for each kind of Kido even if you aren't the best at performing them…"

I rolled my eyes as she went on and on and I switched my gaze from her to the sword in my hand. Unsheathing it I smiled at the beauty of the blade, running my hand along the dulled top edge down to the razor sharp edge.

"Wow, she's a beauty!" Treesa commented.

I jumped; I hadn't even realized that she had stopped talking until she said that. I felt a small prick of pain and noticed that I had cut my finger on the blade when I had jumped.

Treesa giggled nervously, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. Here I'll grab a band-aid from the first aid kit in here."

She hurried over to the bathroom while I just held up my finger and noticed that the pain was leaving. The blood dripped down and left a patch of pink new skin.

"Treesa….Treesa…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll need that band-aid," I told her.

"What do you mean you just cut yourself on your zanpaktou," she came out holding a band-aid and stopped once she could see the pink skin. "Woah! Wicked! Does your zanpaktou have healing abilities?"

I shrugged, "You know about as much as I do at this point."

"Well, here at least wipe away the drops of blood." She handed me a tissue and I took it mopping up the red droplets on my finger, hand, and sword.

Treesa glanced at the clock on the dresser in the middle of the wall and cursed when she saw the time.

"CRAP! I have to go!"

She ran about the room grabbing things and was out the door before I could inquire why she was in such a hurry. I looked over at the clock, 8:30 a.m., I gave a half hearted shrug. I had the day off because of my little adventure into my inner world, so I wasn't all that concerned about classes.

**

* * *

**

"Treesa!" I shouted as she whirled by.

"Oh, hi Grimmjow. Sorry, can't talk I have to get to class. Oh and Kamiki is in our room if you want to talk with her!"

I smiled, "Thanks, Treesa."

She waved over her shoulder in reply, still running down the hall.

"No running in the halls!" a teacher shouted as she shot by.

I smirked in amusement as she shouted back an apology still running to her classroom.

Turning I headed in the opposite direction of class towards the girls dorm room. I didn't feel obligated to go to class and I did want to talk to Kamiki.

Standing before her door I raised my fist to the wood and gently knocked. The door opened revealing Kamiki in the door frame with a katana in hand. My hands shot up in the air as I said jokingly, "I'm unarmed and I come in peace."

She smiled in response to my antics and walked back into her room with a gesture of her hand signaling me to enter. I stepped into the room behind her and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking her over.

The katana in her hand looked very much like a Zanpaktou in my opinion, but it is still way to early for those in our year to have received our Zanpaktou's.

"Tired, but no more headaches," she answered.

Letting go of the worry I hadn't realized I had been feeling loosened me up considerably. "That's good." My eyes continued to scan over the katana, my mind still debating whether or not it was a Zanpaktou or not.

She lifted the katana from the bedside onto her lap and ran her hand along the in a caress.

"This is Maneshitsugumi, my Zanpaktou," She stated. "She was the one causing all the headaches while she was calling out for me. I just didn't hear her until the teacher realized what was going on and helped me reach my inner world."

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. "We haven't been here all that long and already you've received your Zanpaktou. You said its name is Maneshitsugumi?"

She answered with a nod.

"Mockingbird…interesting. Well, I should head to class. I've missed the start of it already, but that's okay. Get some rest," I suggested. "Treesa and I'll grab the work you've missed and help you catch up."

The corners of her mouth twisted upward into a smile. "Thanks, Grimmjow. I appreciate it."

I returned the smile and repeated myself. "Get some rest, Kamiki."

She rolled her eyes, but set Maneshitsugumi on the mattress beside her, then lay down on her bed, lowering her head to her pillow and closing her eyes.

I gazed upon her peaceful figure fondly, then exited the room, leaving her lying there. Outside the room my head suddenly went into a rush.

_Why was I looking at her like I'm in love? Is that why we knew each other before we came to Soul Society? Were we lovers? Married? What's the story? I don't understand what's going on anymore!_

I must have stood there debating the possibilities for a while because next thing I knew the bell signaling the end of class was pulling me out of my thoughts.

I straightened myself and headed off to my next class.

**

* * *

**

I had peeked a small bit at Grimmjow just before he had left the room to discover him gazing upon me with admiration and fondness radiating off of him. It confused me, as I wasn't sure if he was the only one who felt that way.

_After all, I have been feeling something in the back of my mind, some annoyance that every time I laid eyes on him that portion in my brain would nudge at me as though I should remember something. Something very important that I just couldn't remember._

I flipped over onto my side facing my blade. Reaching out I brushed the bare blade and closed my eyes trying to reach out to the beautiful angel who had been in my inner world.

_Maneshitsugumi…do you know of what is going on? Do you know what Grimmjow and I have in connection? Do you know why we are feeling this draw to each other? _

…

I opened my eyes with a sigh, but almost missed the breath as I fell into a heavy comatose state.

_My eyes opened to reveal that I was once again in my inner world and Maneshitsugumi waited for me on the boulder._

"_You have questions…"_

_I hesitated, unsure of whether I now truly wanted the answers to the questions I had only asked moments ago. _

"_Before you answer any other questions. Will you tell me if the answer to any question would affect me?"_

_She shrugged in response. "Depends on the question. If you truly wish to know, then I will share what I know. If I feel the knowledge could endanger you, then I won't answer."_

_I nodded, that is all I wanted to know before I asked._

_I breathed in deeply and released before starting. "Grimmjow gave me a look of fondness back in my room. Do we have a history of some sort of love with each other? Were we husbands, lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_Maneshitsugumi pursed her lips in annoyance and shook her head. I took that as the knowledge could endanger me. But how could such knowledge endanger me? _

"_Does that mean we were lovers, but that there was something dangerous because of it?"_

_She still didn't answer. I sat down on the cool, moist grass thinking how best to get an answer from my zanpaktou._

_Okay back to the basics, "Did we know each other?"_

_She nodded. "Were we friends?"_

_The angel thought for a moment before nodding in confirmation._

_Now we're getting somewhere. _

"_Is there anything else? Otherwise you should return and rest. You are still weary from our last chat."_

_I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Alright, but I'll be back if I think of anything else."_

_I closed my eyes._

Waking back up on my bed I looked over at the clock. It had only been about ten minutes, but already I was feeling the fatigue in my mind and body.

_Well, I confirmed one thing at least. Grimmjow and I did know each other and we were friends. Other than that I can't say anything for sure. _

I continued to contemplate why Maneshitsugumi wouldn't answer the questions about us being lovers before drifting off to sleep.

_Author's Note: A short chapter, I know, but I wasn't expecting to be able to write much after my surgery and I just got online and recieved my beta reader, CalicoUmbreon's, thoughts on it. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	6. Transition to Second Year

_Author's Note: Enjoy and Review!_

The next day I went back to class only to be informed that I was being moved into the second year class to start learning to fight with my Zanpaktou. As I walked out many of the others in my class gave me surprised looks. I had only recently joined the class and to be moving into the second year classes so soon was a surprise to everyone, myself included.

Of course this meant getting used to combat using any skills I knew and once I learned how to unleash my Shikai I would be moved into the third year along with the rest and start going on small class trips to the world of the living to practice my skills with other soul reapers to kill low level Hollows. Even as second year students we did some of these missions with upper class students there to direct and lead us until we are ready to start taking charge.

I stopped at the door to the second year class door. I took in a deep breath scrunching up my face to release some pent up nervous energy before going in. I released it all in a large exhalation. The door slid open in front of me to reveal a very large male student in front of me. My breath caught in my lungs as I looked up to see his face.

"We can all sense you out here, so why don't you just come in already," the man growled.

I shrank back in momentary fright and gave small jerky nods before edging around him and walking into the class looking back over my shoulder at the man.

I spotted some friendly faces near the windows and made my way to an empty desk over in that direction. I sat in a desk next to a guy with red hair and a cocky grin on his face. He had his back to the window leaning back against it with his Zanpaktou settled against his chest in his crossed arms as though he was hugging the sword to his body. He gestured to me to lean closer.

I did unsure of what else to do.

"Don't mind him. Just don't end up as his sparring partner. If you have heard the tales about the Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, then know that that guy is just as bad except slightly smarter in terms of strategy and he knows the name of his Zanpaktou," the redhead informed me.

I nodded, with I believed some fear very apparent within my eyes. _What have you gotten me into? _I silently questioned Maneshitsugumi.

"I'm Roy," he greeted.

I didn't process this for a moment until the movement of his hand being stuck out in front of me. I jumped slightly. Taking his hand I glanced around at the other students in the class. I didn't doubt that the larger student wasn't the only one in this room that I should be afraid of until I knew exactly how to use Maneshitsugumi. I could already tell that this was not going to be a good rest of the year.

I turned back to Roy and introduced myself. "Kamiki. Pleasure to meet you."

He laughed, "Yes, it will be a pleasure after a while."

Confusion flashed across my face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will see soon enough." He released my hand with what could only be described as a devils grin.

That look scared me. _What does he know that I might need? Oh boy. Well, I'm here and I'm not going to let some freaks scare me my first day. _I looked around the room at the others, the only person I recognized was Elizabeth the student who had first shown me to my dorm room and left me to Treesa. I cringed at the thought of how anyone survived this class. _Well, maybe a just little bit._

* * *

Well, I survived to eat another lunch. I made my way through the lunch line without a thought and found Grimmjow and Treesa waiting for me. When I reached them I placed my tray on the table and sat down next to Grimmjow. I stared at my food for a few minutes. I pushed it away giving my head a place to thunk down onto the table.

I heard Grimmjow laugh and Treesa suck in a gasp of breath.

"Are you okay!" she asked.

I felt her hands on my shoulders and could see out of the corner of my eyes and through my hair her anxious face peering at mine. Grimmjow laughed again.

"Why would she be? She just got moved from first year to second year within maybe a couple weeks? Is that how long we've been here?"

Treesa seemed to straighten to think about it. I could almost hear Grimmjow's eyes rolling. "Don't worry about technicalities. It's been a short enough time that she hasn't learned everything they have. But she wouldn't let something like this bring her down so much, now would she?"

"Hello, I take it you guys are Kamiki's friends," Roy's voice cut into the conversation.

My head shot up as if I was a marionette with a string snapping me up.

"Hello," Treesa greeted.

I looked to my left where Grimmjow sat and noticed his face twisting in annoyance at the newcomer.

"Hey Roy," I greeted. "This is Grimmjow and Treesa."

Roy nodded to both. "So you two are first years then. Well hopefully you don't have to deal with what poor Kamiki will be dealing with tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Treesa asked. She had sat back down at the table only just next to me on my right side.

Roy smirked. I groaned and a thunk was heard as I let my head slam into the table again.

"You'll start hurting brain cells if you keep doing that, then you won't be any smarter than Reiko," he warned teasingly.

I threw my hands into air sitting up with annoyance now emanating off of me. "Seriously, Roy. I don't want to even think about that monster of a guy."

"Oooh, I struck a nerve," he chuckled.

A resounding smack quieted those nearest us. I was now the center of attention for at least thirty students. Roy turned to look back at me with a red hand print imprinted on his left cheek.

"Well, I can tell you one thing from that smack, Honey," he said sarcastically. "You won't last the month."

"Just leave." I closed my eyes to calm myself without his face in my vision.

I heard him stand up. "Sure Honey. Just thought I would let you know that without me you most certainly won't last a week."

Grimmjow snapped. "And just what the hell are you trying to tell her? That she can't be in the second year class without your approval?"

Roy smiled, "You haven't even been through your first year, so I wouldn't expect you to understand, but my class and my class in particular is filled with students all competing to move through the ranks and make it onto a squad either this year or next. They don't want another student coming through the ranks to challenge them. At this moment she is a threat to them until they can tell whether or not she is strong or weak." He turned to me again. "And we won't know that until the sparring class this afternoon."

Roy took his tray and left me with my friends. I slumped back into my chair. I could feel Treesa's arm around my shoulders comforting me.

"it's okay. I'm sure it's not as bad as he says it is," she commented cheerfully.

My body involuntarily trembled, "The sad part is. Everything he said is true."

I dreaded the class following lunch. I even prayed that I would be spared as a sparring partner for Reiko until I was more experienced.

* * *

"Kamiki," the teacher called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"This is your first day in second year correct?"

I nodded.

"Very well." He looked around at the students scattered on the sparring field. "Roy, could you be her sparring partner and help teach her the basics?"

Roy gave a bow. "Yes sir."

His eyes were filled with amusement when they momentarily flicked to mine. "Come on, Kamiki."

I tightened my grip on Maneshitsugumi. I couldn't wait to pummel this guy into the ground.

"First thing, take your fighting stance," he instructed.

I looked around at the other students already sparring and tried to shift my stance to what I thought was the fighting stance.

"Now draw your Zanpaktou," he ordered.

I did so and stiffened at his touch. His arms were around my body as he positioned my hands on the hilt and my arms so they weren't held out awkwardly. I could feel his breath in my ear. "Relax," he whispered.

And just like that he was gone from behind me and back to where he was when he started instructing me.

"Now come at me. Don't worry about hurting me. You won't get through my guard. I can guarantee that."

Mentally I scoffed at his arrogance. Just because he hadn't seen me fight before didn't mean I couldn't. However, I don't even know how well I can fight as I only saw my first Hollow before I came to the Academy.

_Well, maybe I'll surprise both of us. _

_You may do just that. _

_Maneshitsugumi?_

_Yep, Just trust your instincts and let your body move through the dance. _

_What? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Just do it._

I closed my eyes and attacked with a stab. I felt his blade clash with mine shoving it off to the side.

"Don't close your eyes!" he shouted.

I struck again this time from above and I felt the motion. Switching from my overhand strike I moved my grip just enough to bring the blade down alongside him to stop just at the edge of his kimono at the block of his Zanpaktou. I flicked back up to a ready position.

Whirling I stepped towards him. Crossing blades I felt the tempo of the sword dance come to me like I had done this many times before.

Our blades clashed together. I stepped closer to lock our hilts together with my hand on his arm.

"Who do you think you're lecturing?" I asked.

I shoved him back from me unlocking our blades. I stalked towards him.

I swung my blade at him once again. He blocked. I whirled around in a blur of color swiping my Zanpaktou across his cheek.

The razor edge of my blade flashed by his face drawing blood.

I moved in after him. My attacks growing stronger and my body moving as if in a dance of time and energy.

I dropped low to the ground. Sweeping my leg around I knocked him from his feet. I ended the battle with the tip of my blade at his throat.

Whispering broke out around me. I looked up and around for the first time noticing the crowd of the second year students watching us.

A few dumbstruck stares could be seen around the crowd. Others looked absolutely mortified or glared at me.

"I yield. Can I get up now?"

I glanced back down at the red head and lifted my sword from his throat. Sheathing my Zanpaktou I offered him my hand. He took it gratefully. I pulled him up and helped him brush off the dust.

When I was close enough he whispered, "Seems I was wrong. You could very well survive the week."

"Well done!" the teacher broke the circle around us and clapped both of us on the shoulders. "Roy, I don't know what you did, but she's amazing!"

Roy grinned, "That she is and quite frankly. I'm not entirely sure what I did myself."

"Well, I think we've found your new sparring partner," he ruffled the red hair into a mess.

"Yeah sure, Teach."

"What do you mean by that?" I was confused as to why he hadn't had a partner before.

The teacher let out a hearty laugh. "Why? Well because he is the best sword fighter in the class. For a beginner such as yourself to take him down in the first match, well you must be a natural with the sword."

_I think my jaw dropped when I heard that comment. That was the last thing I was expecting to hear in this class._

* * *

That night I walked into my dorm room with a new spring to my step startling Treesa who had been expecting to have to pick up the pieces of my shattered brain.

"Either you were abducted by Hollows and given a really bad replica or someone just beat Roy up," she commented.

I grinned, "Well you could say that person was me." I pointed to myself to prove the point.

"No way!"

"Yep," I answered smugly.

"Tell me all about it! I want to hear every detail."

I settled down on her bed with her and began describing what had happened.

_Author's Note: Haha, I don't know how Roy came into my mind, but he did and he was perfect! Or at least at midnight while I was writing this he did. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Trip to the Real World

Author's Note: Enjoy and Review!

_That Bastard. Who does he think he is treating Kamiki like that. I mean she clearly didn't want to talk to him about that crap... I wonder how she did in her afternoon class._

I stopped at the door when I heard a shriek.

"Everyone was staring! It was so embarrassing!" I could hear Kamiki from this side of the door.

_What! What did he do?_

I knocked, ready to barge in on a whim if she didn't let him in.

"Come in!" Treesa's happy sing song voice called from the other side.

_Why does she sound so happy?_

I pushed the door open and found both girls sitting on bed with large smiles stretched across their faces.

"How was your afternoon class?" he asked staring from one girl to the other.

Kamiki's smile grew bigger. "Turns out I'm a natural at swordplay. I beat the best person in the class."

"And who might that person be?" I ventured. I had to admit that I was sort of curious as to who she beat.

"Roy."

"What?"

"That's what I said!" Treesa laughed falling back onto her bed holding her sides.

"He was the best swordsman in your class?"

"Uh huh," Kamiki gave a curt nod. "I'm sure once you two get your zanpaktou's then we can spar and I'll show you my awesome skills with Maneshitsugumi."

I was speechless. _Since when did she learn to fight? I mean when I saved her from those thugs before she didn't seem to know how to fight at all. So what happened? _

"…Shikai. I can't wait!"

"Heh, yeah, except Maneshitsugumi has already said she won't take it easy on me when it comes to Shikai or Bankai," she groaned. "oh, and we are also going on a small trip to the real world to get some real combat experience for those of us who are ready. Guess what!"

I wouldn't have guessed that Treesa's smile could get any larger than it already was. "You get to go?"

"Yes!" the two girls started screaming and yelling. _I think I will take my leave now. This is getting a little too crazy for me. Give me a good battle any day over this. _

"Congratulations, Kamiki. Now if you don't mind I'm taking off to allow my ear drums to stop ringing," he joked while rubbing his ears to give them a break from the high pitched sounds.

"Sorry, Grimmjow," Kamiki apologized.

Treesa giggled, "Yes, we wouldn't want your poor ears to fall off."

I rolled my eyes and left the room.

* * *

I woke up the next day and found myself walking to class still rubbing my sleep from my eyes. The door slid open gently to a small thrust of my hand. I walked in without registering anything until I sat down at my seat. Looking around I noticed I was the only one in class and the lights weren't even on.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud. I glanced out the window and noticed the moon was still setting from the sky and that the sun hadn't even deigned to brighten the world as of yet.

I groaned. _Why did I think I had to get to class? _

"Kamiki?" Roy's familiar voice sounded surprised.

"Roy? What are you doing here this early?"

Roy snickered, "I was just about to ask the same of you."

"Well, I asked first." The sleepiness that was left had just vanished. I was now fully alert. I stumbled upon getting up from my seat. Well, for the most part I was awake.

"Fine." He took my arm and forced me to sit again. He sat down at the desk next to me on the opposite side of where he normally is from me. "There are times that I wake up early in the mornings and can't get back to sleep. So I sometimes decide to go either here or outside to gaze up at the moon until the sun rises. I was actually contemplating moon gazing outside tonight when I came here. You want to join me?"

I shrugged, _There was no way I was going to get back to sleep now, so I might as well. _"Sure."

Roy grinned and helped me up. "You okay to walk by yourself? Or should I carry you?"

I pulled my hand from his. "Jerk."

"It was an innocent question," he protested with a shrug of his shoulders.

I grimaced, "Uh huh. Let's go."

I stalked out of the room with the smiling bastard following. He caught up with me and looped my arm through his own and held my hand in an iron grip. He didn't even look at me, not even when I turned and glared daggers at him. Rolling my eyes I paid attention to where I was walking.

Outside in the cool night air we walked up the hill. At the top he kept his grip on my hand helping me to sit down before he released it. Lying back to look up I listened to the night's orchestra of sounds. Even in the Soul Society there was a plethora of sounds. Crickets, owls, and I think a fox or coyote somewhere. I wasn't entirely sure which.

"It's beautiful," I commented breaking the silence between us.

I heard the grass rustle as he shifted his body. "Yeah, it is."

I looked toward him and noticed he wasn't looking up at the stars. He was staring at me. I looked back up to the sky not letting him know that I realized the true meaning of the comment. I lay there under his scrutiny for a while before ignoring it and pretending I was on the hillside with another figure of a man. Beautiful bird song reverberating from all around me. The songs changing in unison, creating a melody of a sweet calm lullaby that one couldn't resist falling asleep…

I opened my eyes to something bright shining on me. I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes to clear them. I sat up and looked around. The sky was turning red and orange. The sun coming up over the hills and the houses in the Soul Society brightening the sky and land as it moved upward. I turned to find Roy watching me still from where he sat.

Realization hit me, "Oh crap. Classes are going to start soon!"

"Yes and no," Roy said. "We are going to the world of the living today remember? We don't have to be in class until nine."

My body relaxed considerably as I knew he was right. "That's good. Still I should get back to my dorm and change. I'm also hungry."

Roy chuckled. "Would you like an escort?"

I glared daggers at him once again. "I can make it to my room just fine. Thank you."

He shrugged as I pushed myself up off the ground and onto my feet. I walked away. "See ya later," I said lifting my hand in goodbye.

I swear that I could hear the smirk on Roy's face even though I couldn't actually see it.

* * *

"Everyone come together now!"

The Second year class moved closer to listen for the instructions. Roy stayed towards the back and I was content to stay with him in the back as well.

I looked away from the senior class instructing us to the building that had the first year students and Treesa and Grimmjow.

_Maybe this trip to the real world will reveal something to me about Grimmjow's and my relationship._

"Once the Senkaimon is opened stay with a partner and follow us into the real world. Are there any questions?" the Third year student asked.

Roy nudged me in the side with his elbow. "Partners?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Like I have much of a choice?"

He burst out in laughter. "Touché. Shall we follow then?"

The Third year students had spaced themselves out among the second year class and were now heading towards the Senkaimon. We fell in behind the last second year pair.

* * *

I watched the group of Second years being led through the Senkaimon. The interaction between Roy and Kamiki I had just witnessed sent a ripple of anger through my body.

_Why? No clue, but that second year bastard is seriously getting onto my nerves. _

* * *

The path through the Senkaikmon was much different than taking a leisurely run through a park. The walls on either side of us had a gooey look to them. In my opinion it looked kind of gross, but what can I say. We ran in our pairs through the darkness each person following a Black Hell Butterfly. They are really cute when you see them up close. Although I have never thought to ask about their origins.

Roy pointed ahead of the group. "Looks like we have almost reached the end of the Senkaimon."

The light shone brighter and larger as those in front began moving through into the human world. As we came through we found everyone gathering around the third year students again.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" a female third year shouted. "you are to stay with your partners and you are allowed to examine your surroundings for 10 minutes from within the boundaries. Once those ten minutes are up you are to meet back here and await further instructions. Dismissed!"

Roy turned to me with a grin. "Let's go!"

I looked at him puzzled.

_I don't think I've ever seen him so excited. He must be really enjoying himself._

I followed him as we flash stepped from roof top to roof top within the boundary of the barrier cast around was the middle of the day for the humans and the world seemed to bustle with life. Someone buying red flowers another shopping with a bag full of clothes, cars going slowly through the crowdsand bicyclists zipping through traffic.

_Why don't I remember things like this? Scenes of ordinary life? Other souls remember these simple things. Why not me? Is there something different in how I came to Soul Society?_

"We need to get back," Roy commented breaking through my train of thought.

I nodded and followed him back to the gathering point.

Everyine made it back within a few minutes of us and the third year students looked to the new speaker in the group, a male student with long brown hair that had a wavy look to it but was perfectly straight.

"Now that you have observed your surroundings. What have you noticed?"

I raised my hand to be called on. The third year called upon me.

"I noticed everyday scenes of busy shoppers, cars, and shops owners trying to sell merchandise."

"Good," he looked around to the other Second years. "Did anyone else notice anything?"

"I saw a few souls mixed into the crowd," Roy added.

I elbowed him with a look saying, _Show Off._

He only shrugged with a smug grin. Unconsciously I rolled my eyes while turning back to face the Third years.

As soon as my eyes landed on the Third year student talking he was swept into the air with a spray of blood that reached the two of us in the back. I stepped back in shock.

I blinked and fell to my knees.

"Kamiki!" Roy shouted in alarm. "Are you okay!"

"Gri…Grimmjow?" I shook my head and my eyesight returned to normal to see the Second Year class dispersing.

"Grimmjow isn't here," Roy reminded me.

"I'll explain later," I shot to my feet much to my regret as dizziness took over. I placed my hand over my eyes blocking the light that wasn't helping at the moment. I could sense Roy looking around anxiously. The Hollow that had appeared was currently chasing others in our class.

"You okay?" he asked anxiously.

I nodded. Pulling my hand from my face I drew Maneshitsugumi.

_Are you ready? _I questioned my zanpaktou.

_The question is, are you ready?_

Roy smiled and did the same.

We glanced at each other once before charging at the Hollow still trying to eat their classmates.

I dodged the Hollows claw as it swiped past.

The Hollow caught Roy's right foot pushing him into a flying cartwheel.

I landed back out of the Hollows range. Studying the Hollow I noted the lion like appearance of the Hollow.

A bone white jaguar popped into my mind and disappeared.

"Watch out!" Roy shouted.

I looked up to see the large claw coming down on top of me.

I dived forward towards the Hollow. Stabbing upward into the air I made contact with its armpit area.

The Hollow reared back and howled in pain.

Roy took that chance and leapt up. He landed on the Hollows claw and pushed off.

He was about to slice through its mask when the other paw caught him. I growled in turn and instinctively reached into myself for more power.

"Sing a deadly song, Maneshitsugumi!" I shouted at the top of my lungs forcing out the extra power I knew was hidden inside of me.

The Zanpaktou changed forms in my hand becoming two large fans that were half my height, but light as a feather.

I felt a surge of power enter my spirit as I flew towards the Hollow. The fans out behind me whistling in the wind as it passed by.

I sliced downward cutting the mask in half and landing just below the disintegrating Hollow.

I didn't remember the Hollow fully disappearing before everything went black.

"_NO! Grimmjow!" I cried, rushing to reach him. _

_Someone with bright orange spiky hair stood behind Grimmjow as he fell forward blood trailing behind. _

"_No…" I fell to my knees. "Grimmjow…"_

"_Kamiki."_

"_Starbolt...Grimmjow…"_

"_Kamiki, wake up."_

"Kamiki you're okay. I'm okay."

My eyes slowly blinked open into the bright light. Hovering above me was a face that looked so familiar, yet something was missing from it. The jaw…There was something by his jaw before.

"Kamiki?"

"Grimmjow?"

"Why were you shouting my name?" he asked curiously.

Blushing profusely I turned away from him.

I muttered to myself in desperation. "I did not just start shouting that out loud…I did not just start shouting that out lout…"

"Uh, ya, you were," he awkwardly said.

I looked back up at Grimmjow questioningly.

"What?"

"You're asking to be smacked right now. You hear me?" I questioned.

A giggling voice interrupted us. "That's okay. It was really cute!"

Both of us slowly turned our heads to face Treesa who stood in the doorway with Roy just behind her.

"I mean it's like you have a crush on Grimmjow!" she squealed in delight.

Said to people blushed crimson red before turning from each other in denial.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Roy attempting to hide his amusement and adamantly failing. I ignored Treesa and glared at the offensive noise coming from the red head. He looked away pretending to be whistling and instead snorting.

I looked to the table next to me and grabbed a cup of water sitting there. Before anyone could notice, it was flying through the air and landed in a bullseye straight in Roy's face.

I pulled myself up to sit against the back of the bed comfortably, a smug smile fixed on my face.

Roy's face turned slowly to stare at me. I nonchalantly smiled back at him and struck up a one sided conversation with Grimmjow.

"So how was your day? Mine was absolutely perfect…"

I looked around desperately.

"Looking for your Zanpaktou?" he asked.

I nodded. He moved to the side and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Leaning against the wall was Maneshitsugumi. "I achieved Shikai," I stated.

Grimmjow and Treesa eyeballed the Zanpaktou with me.

"Really!"

I nodded as I remember the feel of the lightness of the two fans sitting in my hands. The hilts shaped into the heads of Mockingbirds with the light grey and white feathers whistling in the breeze of the wind.

"Awwww," Treesa groaned. "I didn't get to see it!"

I giggled, "Don't worry. I'll show you some time."

"Sometime later. You passed out after using it the first time."

"I wasn't prepared for it," I protested loudly.

Roy smirked, "Uh huh, ya sure. Like I'll believe that. You called out the summoning like you had done it a million times!"

"But that doesn't make sense…I've only used it once, unless…" my gaze shifted to the floor and I examined the different tiles while I thought it over.

_Something isn't adding up here. I know Grimmjow and I were friends and we knew each other before, but what was with the strange getup while I was asleep? Could that have been my imagination or did that actually happen?"_

"Grimmjow, have you ever worn white clothing before?"

Grimmjow stared at me like I had grown three heads or something. "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"Back in the Rukongai, did you ever wear white clothing?"

Grimmjow looked to the ground in thought. "Actually when I first appeared here I had on white clothing…Did you remember something?"

I nodded. "When I passed out I remembered your death. But you were wearing white clothing and you had a piece of a…jaw over your jaw."

I had just confused myself over that information. Grimmjow gave me a funny look while Treesa and Roy shared a confused glance.

"A piece of a jaw?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Is there a pad of paper in here?" I asked looking around.

Roy looked onto the counter and found a napkin and a pen in the pen holder. He tossed both onto my bed in front of me.

I quickly sketched out what I saw. Once finished I looked down and without thinking drew in a circle that I shaded in.

Treesa scratched her head. "Ummm, that makes him look like one of those Arrancar people that the 13 Guard Squads are fighting at the moment."

Roy laughed. "Grimmjow?... An Arrancar?"

He was practically crying from the sudden laughter.

Treesa joined in with him and I nervously chuckled along not sure how to react.

Grimmjow snatched up the napkin and shoved it into a pocket.

"Hope you feel better," he said before pushing past Roy and trudging out of the infirmary.

I stared after him in concern. Roy and Treesa didn't notice in their fits of laughter and I pleaded to them that I was feeling tired and should get some more rest. They eventually left. When the infirmary door closed shut behind them I flung the sheets off and walked over to Maneshitsugumi. Picking her up I walked back and plopped onto the bed curling up with my sheathed Zanpaktou in my arms.

_Please, Maneshitsugumi, if you know the truth to why Grimmjow and I know each other. Please tell me! If he was a Hollow, then does that make me a Hollow?_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Between life, vacation, and trying to push myself out of writers block it took a long time for me to update. Please review!_


	8. Ambush

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review at the end!_

_This is just an edited chapter being reposted. Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter._

**Edits posted: 1/3/2012**

Treesa hadn't seen Grimmjow since Kamiki's picture of him with the jaw bone over his jaw in the infirmary. For her friends sake she was getting worried that he had remembered something, but it had made him angry or frustrated.

Kamiki was still in the infirmary as the head healer of the school wanted to be sure she was okay before discharging her.

So Treesa decided to search for him after 2 days of his disappearance.

She checked his room and his roommate said through his flirting that he hadn't seen him for that exact same time. She had felt a huge satisfaction in pulling the door shut on the roommate's face, literally.

The third day she was joined by Kamiki at lunch.

I frowned more and more at the resounding cracks coming from my wooden practice sword as I endlessly hit the wooden posts surrounding me. I hadn't been able to get the image of my face with a Hollow's look to it out of my head since that day and I was starting to get annoyed at my not being able to remember anything.

_Kamiki has started to remember parts of our past,, so why not me? Why is it I can't remember anything like this?_

My frowning lips tightened into an almost nonexistent line, if that was even possible at this point. My hits on the post grew harder and faster as I felt as though I was fighting several enemies in the form of the wooden posts. Sensing someone behind me I pivoted and hit another wooden sword that was held firmly in a certain red head's hand.

I sneered and dropped my fighting position.

"What do you want, Roy?"

Roy smirked in a lazy manner. "You look like you could use a sparring partner to vent some frustrations. As it so happens, I'm free at the moment. I could use some sparring practice myself as my only worthy opponent has been Kamiki. And since she hasn't been in class, I've been bored during the sparring sessions in class."

With no warning I whirled on my toes striking at him with a backhanded blow to his exposed right side.

He blocked. As I vigorously attacked he didn't move an inch while on the defensive for several blows I threw against him.

Of course I wasn't about to get cocky. I could tell he was at ease.

When he moved to the offensive, I was taken aback by the speed. His sword had vanished from my sight. It reappeared on my left with mere seconds to block.

I lept right out of reach. Sliding through the dirt I ground to a halt. Roy disappeared and I lept away from my position, but this time forward as his sword clashed into the ground where I had currently been.

I pivoted once again our blades vibrating from the force of the impact.

I slid my blade down his and locked them between us. We stared into each others determined eyes.

He unlocked his blade, pushing me back.

He went on the offensive and we began to dance with each other swinging in arcs and whirling in time with the others blade.

There was a final clash before I froze feeling his blade at my throat.

He smirked at me. "Seems I have won," he commented.

I smirked in turn. "You sure about that?"

He looked down to my sword and horror spread over his features. Had he moved a centimeter forward my blade would have poked him in the guts.

The result was a draw.

Once I was sure he knew that I back away dropping my point from him. He did the same.

He grinned and held out his hand. I took it.

"Good match," he complimented.

I nodded. We shook our hands firmly.

"You might consider going to lunch," Roy suggested. "I saw Kamiki heading to the cafeteria and I think some of the second year students were plotting something for her."

Confusion spread across my face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because they need someone besides me taking them down and if things get out of hand to the point that Kamiki can't handle it herself, then she will need some back up. I wanted to be sure that I could entrust that job to you before anything happened."

Roy disappeared leaving me on my own once again.

_Well, Grimmjow. You had better get going. _

About halfway through lunch I started to take notice that neither Grimmjow nor Roy had joined us to eat.

"Hey, Treesa," I said. "Where's Grimmjow and Roy?"

Treesa shrugged. "I've seen Roy around, but Grimmjow completely disappeared after you showed him that drawing of him with the jaw bone."

I grimaced. "I wonder if that picture angered him in some way…"

"Grimmjow? Mad at you?" Treesa asked incredulous. "Girl, I have never seen him mad at you! Plus I wouldn't blame him if he had gotten annoyed at his roommate. The boy is such a shameless flirt. I was annoyed enough to shut the door on his annoying face."

I turned to Treesa with a questioning look that startled her.

"What?"

"I was just making sure I was still talking to the person I know as Treesa, because I don't think I've ever heard you talk that way in the slightest. He must have really annoyed you."

"Oh you bet he did. I'm going to have a word with Grimmjow when I see him next and tell him to beat some sense into that guy," she fumed.

I let her start to rant while I looked around searching for Grimmjow or Roy. I didn't see either of them, but I did see a group of my second year classmates heading in my direction, Elizabeth among them, and none of them seemed to be coming to have a social visit.

I nudged Treesa cutting off her ranting and pointed out the approaching group.

I greeted them politely, "Hello. Did you come over to eat with us?"

"Eat with some losers like you?" one of the female students scoffed. She placed a hand on her hips and her whole body screamed, _Are you joking?_

The male student who was the first to confront me when my first day in the second year class grinned in such a way that chills ran down my spine.

"We want to duel with you. Your Zanpaktou versus one of ours."

_He's not serious. He can't be. I've beaten the best person in class! And that certainly wasn't him. He isn't backing down though, so that means he is serious._

"What for? We all spar against each other during class. Is that not enough for you guys?" I looked around at each of them.

_Just a gut feeling, but I don't think they just want a nice clean spar or duel. I think they are hoping for a duel that will draw blood, but that's against the rules, so how do they plan to get away with it?_

"I think she's going to chicken out on us," one of the other snotty females stated.

Elizabeth giggled, "I think you're right, Chikako."

The two giggled turning back to Kamiki and waiting for her answer.

"I don't know what gave you that idea," I told them. I smiled inwardly as I felt their spirit pressure rise because of the subtle insult. I turned to the taller male student who had addressed the issue. "Name a time and a place. I'll be there."

I knew I was just moments too late as I felt spiritual pressures rising in the cafeteria.

I came through the door and saw that the group Roy had told me about was walking away from Kamiki. I didn't even bother grabbing lunch. I marched straight toward Kamiki and Treesa to find out what had happened.

Kamiki looked up and smiled. "Hey Grimmjow."

"Hey," I looked back at the group still walking away. "What did they want?"

Kamiki only shrugged. "They wanted to duel me. Although seeing as I've beaten Roy and he's the best swordsman in the entire class I wouldn't worry about it too much."

I grimaced as I glanced back once again. _I'm not so sure about that…_

I studied Grimmjow with a sudden curiosity. He had come back so suddenly from what Treesa said had been three days away and he seemed to know something, but wasn't saying anything.

_Now why wouldn't he say anything? And where is Roy? Did he fight with Grimmjow? Is that why he's all tense?_

Grimmjow turned back to face us. I pushed some food toward him.

"You look hungry," I commented nodding to the food.

He shrugged and pulled the food towards him. He started eating the soup and crackers.

After lunch I made my way to class and made sure that my classmates knew I wasn't afraid by walking in calmly with a confident air. When the class moved outside for sparring I met up with the others and waited for them to state who was going to duel with me.

Roy followed and stopped a couple feet away leaning back against a tree and quietly observing the confrontation. From what I could tell he seemed more curious than concerned.

_Did Roy know this was going to happen? Or maybe he just knew that if I was to best them that they would take that as a challenge and eventually act upon it. Ah, who knows. _

"Aurora will be your opponent," Elizabeth gestured to a tall blonde with a twig like figure and piercing grey eyes.

I nodded turning my attention back to the problem at hand.

"Shall we get started then," I asked.

Aurora smirked and drew her Zanpaktou. "Try me," she taunted.

I was sure my face was saying, _Really?_, at that moment in time, but I shrugged and drew my Zanpaktou..

"Any guidelines I should know about before we start?" I asked last minute.

"Yeah," Aurora answered, "Stay alive."

She charged me with her sword poised above her head to make a full overhand swing.

I sidestepped and rapped her in the back with the flat of my blade as she went past.

She whirled catching my sword with hers. Our glares met in our locked positions.

I thrust her back with my sword. She skidded back, but kept her balance.

I charged her and was nearly blown away as I realized that she had just said her Zanpaktou's name transforming it into a scythe that she neatly moved to the side ready to swing at me.

I leapt back giving myself some room between us.

I didn't conceal my incantation, but proudly and boldly said, "Sing a Deadly Song, Maneshitsugumi."

The two fans that I now knew were my Shikai appeared in my hands.

Out of the corner of my some of those on the sidelines who hadn't yet seen my Shikai or even realized I had one gaped at the two fans. Aurora even seemed surprised and a little less inclined to attack with this realization.

I heard a chuckled from behind me and knew that Roy was having fun just from these reactions.

I didn't charge in and attack. Gracefully I started out slowly with what looked to be a dance that slowly picked up its pace.

Faster, faster, faster, faster, and faster I went.

As I picked up speed the more I became a blur to those around me. When I could see they were watching my double images of where I stopped and turned, but was gone soon after I flew out of my dance and straight into Aurora surprising her.

I struck her in the side enough for her to double over before striking her with my other hand resulting in her passing out.

I stayed at the ready with my fans both out to either side waiting to see if Aurora would come out of it quickly or if I was done.

A sudden shift behind me told me I wasn't anywhere close to being done.

I whirled around and caught a Zanpaktou, with a folded fan, that would have sliced into my head.

I turned a step as I felt someone come behind me only to discover Roy had stepped in to help me.

Without looking in my direction he nodded. I had passed the second years tests, but all of them coming at me wasn't a normality of the test.

I shoved the Zanpaktou on my fan away before striking those around me. Roy followed suit.

As we worked in tandem we circled each other back to back and attacked everyone.

By the time our deadly dance was over there was no one left standing to oppose us.

I turned to Roy with a smile and noticed that his Zanpaktou was in Shikai.

_I don't believe I have ever seen his Zanpaktou in Shikai. _

His sword hadn't changed much only a more defined curve making his sword look more like a samurai's sword than the typical Zanpaktou.

I noticed also that if you looked closely enough there were engravings along the blade, with the most defined engraving of a stalking tiger.

Roy released his Shikai and with a smile gestured that they should go.

I nodded and followed him.

"Does that happen every time someone new comes into the class?"

Roy nodded. "Most of the time the new person has yet to achieve Shikai and with this bunch they are brutal. You are the first to pass their test. I suspect that they were thinking that they had gotten better with me sparring you all the time… What they don't realize is that your natural skills and strength are on par with my own and given time and practice you could very well become much stronger than me."

Suddenly I felt confused. _Is he admitting that he isn't the best swordsman in this class anymore? From what I could tell before I didn't think he would be that kind of guy to just say it outright…_

Roy stopped and turned to face me. "Kamiki, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while."

_Author's Note: Sorry for those who thought it was another chapter. I just did some editing that I realized it needed after rereading it. Please review and let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
